


Improv

by caprivana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, First Kiss, Fluff, Hunter Dean, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprivana/pseuds/caprivana
Summary: Dean couldn't find himself being able to fall asleep due to his wandering mind, which- ironically- could not stop trailing itself back to Castiel. In a very unplanned moment of longing, Dean prays to Cas so he might finally reveal his feelings for him.(Might make this a series of one-shots???)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you liked this one-shot, please give Kudos and comment! I'd love to expand on this and make it a series of one-shots.

Dean's heart was beating quickly in his chest as he sat in bed. He couldn't stop thinking about that dark, messy hair, those piercing blue eyes... couldn't stop thinking about Cas.

"Dammit." Dean cursed under his breath. He ran a hand over his face before shutting his eyes.

It felt as if the image of the angel was burning through him and he simply couldn't douse the flames. In a moment of pure infatuation, he began praying to him.

'Cas... I could really use some help here.' Dean prayed, trying to say anything that would make Castiel appear the quickest without completely alarming him. A few moments later Cas appeared.

"Dean?" He asked quietly, looking around in the dark bedroom. It was completely pitch black.

"Yeah." Dean replied just as quietly.

Cas walked over to the bed slowly and stopped when the toes of his dress shoes hit the bed-frame.

"What's wrong? You said you needed help."

"Yeah Cas... I uh-... I do need help." Dean stated.  
"Can you come over here...? You can sit." Dean offered.

Cas cautiously made his way to the side of the bed and sat down on it. He was sightly invading Dean's space due to the lack of light and it made Dean blush. He could hear Cas breathing not even a foot away from him.

"I..." Dean began, but he stopped, his face growing hotter. He was thankful the dark hid it.

"You never call for me in the middle of the night, Dean." Cas stated 'matter-of-fact'ly.

This only made Dean even more nervous.

"I- I..." Dean tried to speak again. "Fuck." He sighed, wiping both hands down his face and then covering his mouth with one of them briefly.  
"Cas- I can't... I can't stop thinking about you." Dean breathed.  
"It's driving me crazy, and..." Dean could seem to feel Cas even closer now.  
"and I- I just-" Dean could practically feel Cas's breath on his lips.

His heart kept beating quicker and he could hear it in his ears.

"Dean...?" Cas asked softly.

At this point Dean felt like he would explode if he didn't do something.

He reached out across the bed in the dark and searched for Cas' hand. Dean found it and held it gently. He began leaning in cautiously and Dean could feel Cas' warm breath brushing his lips as he grew closer. Although he couldn't see it, he could feel how close he was to Cas.

Mere millimeters separated their lips, and then nothing at all.

Cas didn't move.

Dean didn't move.

Dean felt like his chest was on fire. It was filled with a warmness and his stomach felt like it would fly away if it got the chance. He'd never been this nervous to kiss anyone... and he'd never been this relieved either.

Cas squeezed Dean's hand gently, which made Dean scoot closer to Cas on the bed and wrap his arms around him tenderly. Cas complied and held himself flush to Dean, their chests brushing each others'. The kiss was long, but it wasn't lust-filled or chaste. It was something more... something very real and meaningful.

Dean pulled back softly for air, and their faces stayed close to each other.

"Did... I help you, Dean?" Cas whispered, his words brushing Dean's lips.

"Yeah..." He admitted. "but it would help more if you'd stay the rest of the night."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers! This is just a small announcement that I am currently working on chapter two for this fic! Soooo many people commented asking for a second chapter, so that's what I'm giving. :) I'm hoping to have it done sometime soon, so keep your eyes peeled!!!

Thank you for your amazing support. Love y'all! <3 caprivana

**Author's Note:**

> Want a part 2? ;) Comment below for a vote. <3 caprivana


End file.
